


Locked in this love

by Ladydevilexo16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Blood, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Character Death, Falling In Love, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Tears
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladydevilexo16/pseuds/Ladydevilexo16
Summary: TRATTO DAL PRIMO CAPITOLO:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~La scena si ripete, la stessa scena da giorni, settimane ormai. Io solo in casa, seduto sulla mia poltrona, che tossisco, tossisco e mi fiondo in bagno a vomitare sangue e quei dannatissimi petali viola che amo ed odio allo stesso tempo.Quei petali che mi fanno pensare a John...L'uomo che amo.Quegli stessi petali che saranno la causa della mia fine, la fine di tutti quei momenti che ho vissuto e sto vivendo con il mio coinquilino...La fine della mia vita...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Viole (Sherlock POV)

Un colpo di tosse, sento il sapore ferroso del sangue in bocca.  
Un altro colpo di tosse, questo stavolta è accompagnato da un paio di petali.  
Petali viola, petali di viola… un terzo colpo di tosse mi spezza il respiro, altri petali.  
Sono in bagno, aggrappato al lavandino, mi guardo allo specchio, non ho un bel aspetto.  
Al momento sono solo qui al 221b, John è uscito, ha il turno in clinica.  
Già John… È in quel momento che capisco che non posso più mentire a me stesso.  
Perché è guardando quei petali, lì nel lavandino, macchiati di sangue che capisco, capisco che sarebbe stupido continuare a negare i miei sentimenti per John, negare che quei fiori non siano suoi.  
Di quel uomo biondo, che con il suo metro e 69, i suoi occhi grigi come una giornata piovosa londinese, e il fisico da soldato, mi ha fatto innamorare.  
Non so esattamente quando sia iniziato, quando l'infatuazione iniziale si sia trasformata in un sentimento così forte, ma è così; lo capisco ora, vedendo quei petali insanguinati.  
Vedendolo con Lei, con... Sarah, credo che sia quello il suo nome... mentre ride e scherza. Vorrei esserci io al suo posto, al posto di Sarah... vorrei che guardasse me così, che amasse me.  
Lo amo… l'ho ammesso, io amo John Watson.  
Mi riprendo dai miei pensieri, mi sciacquo la bocca per lavare via il sapore di sangue. Poi faccio scorrere l'acqua dal rubinetto e i petali finiscono nello scarico, senza lasciare traccia.  
Esco dal bagno e mi accomodo sulla mia poltrona.  
Accedo una sigaretta, me la porto alle labbra, e faccio il primo tiro, lascio che il fumo mi entri nei polmoni e lentamente lo ributto fuori. Ne avevo proprio bisogno.  
Continuo lentamente a godermi il fumo della sigaretta che mi distende i nervi. Senza che mene accorga una lacrima si fa strada sul mio viso scendendo dall'occhio destro fino a posarsi sullo zigomo, solitaria. Subito la asciugo con il dorso della mano.  
Finisco la sigaretta e la spengo nel posacenere posto sul tavolino di legno scuro accanto alla poltrona.  
La poltrona vicino al tavolino...  
Una realizzazione all'improvviso, un ombra di amarezza mi trasfigura il viso, per un attimo, solo un attimo...  
La poltrona vicino al tavolino è quella di John, già, John... mi alzo come scottato e mi risiedo al Mio Posto, sulla mia poltrona.  
Mi perdo ancora un attimo con lo sguardo su quel posto, il posto in cui John si siede, a riposare ed ascoltare i nostri clienti.  
Solo per un istante, sento una stretta al cuore, poi l'ennesimo colpo di tosse mi fa tornare in me...  
Ecco come è iniziato tutto, più o meno tre giorni fa. Nel frattempo è successo di tutto, tra le altre, la comparsa di Jim Moriarty, consulente criminale.  
È a causa sua che adesso stiamo qui, in una piscina.  
Di fronte a me compare all'improvviso John, è strano, inizia a blaterare qualcosa, non è lui.  
Poi apre la giacca e mi mostra una cintura di esplosivo che gli cinge il busto.  
Il mio cuore perde un battito, e anche più di uno, sento il cuore in gola, una sensazione di terrore mi pervade il corpo, il respiro si spezza...  
Non riesco fare altro che guardarlo in volto, per qualche istante...  
Poi eccolo... Jim, Quello del ospedale, Jim Moriarty...  
Noto dei puntini rossi muoversi su John, laser, un cecchino, e probabilmente più di uno lo sta tenendo sotto tiro.  
Punto la pistola contro Moriarty che, inizia a blaterare, mi minaccia, vuole uccidermi, non gli do molto ascolto, ma una frase mi gela sul posto:  
" Ti brucerò, ti brucerò il cuore... " subito penso a John, e sento la gola in fiamme, i petali che stanno risalendo la gola...  
Non posso… Non Qui, Non Ora… li ricaccio giù a fatica.  
Poi una suoneria ci interrompe; Moriarty risponde al telefono, e se ne va, lasciandoci lì, soli.  
Mi avvicino subito a John, poso la pistola, e lo libero del esplosivo. Ci accasciamo contro il muro, sospirando, di sollievo...  
È salvo, John è salvo.  
Ero così terrorizzato anche solo all'idea di poterlo perdere.

I giorni passano, i casi si susseguono, la mia situazione non migliora, anzi,  
se possibile sto peggiorando...  
Ogni volta che lo vedo sorridere, baciare o uscire con una delle sue "fidanzate", una dopo l'altra, una dopo l'altra, sto male…  
Tossisco e sputo petali; i soliti petali di viola, imbrattati di sangue, che ormai sono abituato a vedere.  
E penso, ripenso, a quanto sarebbe bello, ed a quanto vorrei esserci io al loro posto; per l'ennesima volta.  
Ma lui non mi ama, non ricambia, e probabilmente non lo farà mai.  
La scena si ripete, la stessa scena da giorni, settimane ormai. Io solo in casa, seduto sulla mia poltrona, che tossisco, tossisco e mi fiondo in bagno a vomitare sangue e quei dannatissimi petali viola che amo ed odio allo stesso tempo.  
Quei petali che mi fanno pensare a John... L'uomo che amo.  
Quegli stessi petali che saranno la causa della mia fine, la fine di tutti quei momenti che ho vissuto e sto vivendo con il mio coinquilino...  
La fine della mia vita...

Continuiamo a risolvere casi, uno dopo l'altro, sempre fianco a fianco, e la situazione purtroppo non aiuta.  
Ed eccolo un caso nuovo, molto particolare... Una mattina vengo prelevato dal 221b e scortato da degli uomini, probabilmente che lavorano per mio fratello, a quello che una volta arrivato scopro essere Buchingham Palace.  
È qui che con John, scopro da chi sono stato ingaggiato, la massima carica del paese. E sempre qui abbiamo conosciuto Lei, "La Donna", Irene Adler.  
Uno dei casi più complicati che abbia mai risolto. In questi giorni, da quando abbiamo conosciuto Irene, John mi sembra strano, scontroso, più del solito;  
Oserei dire quasi... Geloso...  
Non è possibile, no probabilmente è solo una mia impressione.  
Si è sicuramente così, e a dire la verità questo mi rattrista.  
Ma purtroppo non posso farci nulla...  
Mi sono innamorato di un uomo che non ricambia i miei sentimenti, mi sono innamorato del mio migliore amico. Almeno così credevo, fino ad una mattina. Una mattina, tra Natale e Capodanno, una mattina in cui tutte le mie convinzioni sono crollate in un istante.  
Eravamo stati informati che "La Donna" fosse morta. Mi avevano addirittura chiamato per riconoscere il suo cadavere. Sapevo fosse lei, me lo sentivo, ne ero certo...

Tornando a quella mattina...  
Guardo fuori dalla finestra, e mi accorgo che John, appena uscito dall'appartamento sale su una macchina nera, vetri oscurati. Non ci penso troppo, lo seguo,  
voglio capire che succede, devo capire cosa sta succedendo. La macchina si ferma nei pressi di un fabbricato abbandonato, continuo a seguirlo fino all'interno. 

John inizia uno sproloquio, poi eccola, eccola che compare davanti ai miei occhi, lei, "La Donna", Irene Adler... È ancora viva. Cominciano a parlare, a discutere. Resto in ascolto..  
In particolare delle battute tra i due attirano la mia attenzione.  
"È geloso?!?" Chiede Irene a John.  
"Non siamo una coppia", smentisce frettolosamente John, troppo frettolosamente, con una risposta molto vaga ed evasiva.  
Nella sua voce scorgo una punta di panico?! Forse; e... Tristezza!?  
Non ci giurerei, sono un po' distante da loro e l'ambiente poco luminoso non aiuta,  
ma mi sembra di aver visto per un attimo le guance di John colorirsi di più, per sparire subito dopo.  
Non ha dato una risposta precisa e diretta, non ha smentito l'affermazione di Irene, ormai conosco John, non è da lui, è strano...  
E lì in quel momento collego tutto e realizzo. "Che provi davvero qualcosa anche lui per me!?" 

Non ho il tempo di farmi altre domande, perché Irene mi invia un messaggio, e la suoneria mi fa scoprire. Corro via il più in fretta possibile.  
Malgrado la "dichiarazione" implicita fatta da John, i petali non smettono di crescere dentro il mio corpo; infatti proprio in quel momento, per strada, di ritorno al 221b, altri attacchi di tosse mi colpiscono, accompagnati da petali viola.


	2. Fresie bianche (John POV)

Se qualcuno mi avesse detto mesi fa che mi sarei ritrovato in una situazione del genere probabilmente gli avrei riso in faccia. Ed ancora adesso non riesco a capacitarmi del come sia possibile. Eppure eccomi qui, seduto sulla mia poltrona, al 221b, dove vivo ormai da mesi con il mio coinquilino Sherlock, con cui risolvo casi, mentre fisso sbigottito quei petali sparsi sul pavimento. Petali di fresia, fresia bianca, quegli stessi petali che pochi istanti prima ho sputato io stesso. Resto lì immobile qualche istante, totalmente spaesato, senza comprendere…

Questa mattina sono solo al 221b, Sherlock è al Barts' a fare esperimenti e per l' inizio del mio turno in clinica manca ancora qualche ora. Riguardo quei petali candidi sul pavimento ancora un istante, poi mi alzo, li raccolgo e li getto nel water. Cerco di non pensarci, provo a negare la realtà… ma un secondo colpo di tosse, seguito da altri petali, me la riportano davanti agli occhi… Hanahaki, mi sono ammalato di amore non corrisposto. Già io John Hamish Watson, soldato e medico militare, persona estremamente logica e ragionevole, ho contratto l'Hanahaki. Avevo letto qualcosa a riguardo: “quando ci si innamora di una persona che però non ricambia i tuoi sentimenti l'organismo inizia a produrre e fare crescere nei polmoni dei fiori che rappresentano la persona amata…” Non capisco, com’è possibile?! Io non mi sono innamorato…

Non so quanto sia stato lì seduto a rimuginare, lancio uno sguardo all'orologio nell’appartamento, è passata già un'ora dalla comparsa dei primi petali. Un rumore mi desta dai miei pensieri, Sherlock, sta rientrando a casa. Raccolgo i nuovi petali e mi fiondo in bagno, non posso permettergli di vedermi così, a maggior ragione se non so a causa di chi è cominciato tutto. Ributto via i petali, mi sciacquo le mani e il viso ed esco dal bagno quando sento la porta dell’appartamento aprirsi e richiudersi subito dopo. Sherlock entrato in casa ripone cappotto e sciarpa, e si chiude direttamente in camera sua, al piano superiore. Nessun saluto, nessuna parola. Mi sembra strano, non è da lui.

Passano i giorni, la situazione non cambia, continuo a sputare petali bianchi. Siamo al tavolo io e Sherlock, stiamo facendo colazione, un suono particolare ci interrompe, a Sherlock è arrivato un messaggio, è Irene… Ah già, ho dimenticato di dire che stiamo seguendo un caso, piuttosto “particolare”. Siamo stati ingaggiati dalla massima autorità del paese, per recuperare delle fotografie compromettenti riguardanti un membro della famiglia reale e la “Dominatrice” Irene Adler… 

Il cellulare di Sherlock suona ancora. In quel momento sento un fastidio in gola, sto per tossire, mi schiarisco la gola e ricaccio giù i petali che stavano per uscire dalla mia gola. Faccio l'indifferente e continuo a mangiare. I messaggi sono continuati ad arrivare per tutto il resto della colazione. “8 messaggi...” Sherlock mi guarda un po’ stranito. “li hai contati?!”. Credevo di averlo solo pensato, non mi sono reso conto di averlo detto ad alta voce. Mi alzo da tavola sparecchiando, nel tentativo di non fare notare al mio coinquilino il rossore sulle mie guance, e quell'espressione di imbarazzo che mi si dipinge in volto… Imbarazzo?! Perché dovrei imbarazzarmi davanti al mio coinquilino! Scuoto la testa e mando via quei pensieri.

Qualche istante dopo sono di nuovo in bagno a vomitare petali di fresia, questa volta con qualche traccia scarlatta. Ormai è più di una settimana che va avanti così, continuando a tossire e sputare quei piccoli petali candidi. Quei petali così puri, misteriosi, affascinanti e singolari… Così Belli…

Deglutisco, la salivazione mi si azzera, gli occhi si sgranano e una consapevolezza mi colpisce come un fulmine a ciel sereno quando mi rendo conto di aver appena attribuito a quei petali, che ormai tossisco da una decina di giorni, gli stessi aggettivi che descrivono il mio coinquilino: Sherlock. “No, non è possibile… i-io sono etero… e poi da quando penso che Sherlock sia... Bello?!”

Senza che me ne accorga inizio a pensare ai momenti passati insieme… Il primo incontro, al Bart's, il primo caso… sono passati poco più di 6 mesi da allora, ne abbiamo passate di ogni, tra i casi risolti, Moriarty, e ora Irene Adler. Faccio un respiro profondo e torno in salotto, cercando di non pensare a quei fiori e al possibile significato che potrebbero avere. 

I giorni, le settimane scorrono lenti, da quando tutto questo è iniziato mi sembra che i giorni siano infiniti. Nelle settimane successive non ho smesso di tossire petali, anzi, nell’ultimo periodo sembrano sempre più frequenti e Sherlock, per fortuna, non si è accorto di niente. A dire la verità ultimamente è molto immerso nel caso de “La Donna”… ed eccolo, a quel pensiero l'ennesimo colpo di tosse seguito subito dopo dagli immancabili petali bianchi.  
Siamo ormai al giorno di Natale, al 221b c'è un sacco di gente, sono venuti tutti, per festeggiare insieme, Lestrade, la signora Hudson, Molly… e ovviamente c’è Janette, la mia fidanzata. Ci stiamo tutti divertendo, chiacchieriamo e ridiamo. Sherlock è riuscito a far piangere Molly, quando ha capito che il regalo “speciale” fosse per lui… In quel momento ho iniziato a sentire la gola bruciare, sintomo che ormai conosco fin troppo bene, ricaccio giù i petali che volevano risalirmi la gola. Poi eccolo di nuovo, Quel suono… L'ennesimo messaggio di Irene Adler… “57, 57 messaggi.” tutti mi guardano, l'ho fatto di nuovo, l'ho detto ad alta voce di nuovo. “Li hai contati!?” questa volta sul volto di Sherlock compare un'espressione che non comprendo a pieno… sembra, compiaciuto?!  
Nah, sicuramente è stata solo una mia impressione…

Poi un giorno arriva la notizia: Irene Adler, “La Donna”, è morta. È qui che inizia il peggio, o almeno così credevo. Sherlock non parla, sta lì seduto sulla sua poltrona, commenta la televisione nel mentre il mio organismo continua a produrre e rigettare petali, quei bellissimi e dannati petali… ma il peggio purtroppo ho scoperto solo qualche settimana più tardi, che doveva ancora arrivare. Quando fuori dal 221b un'auto nera, con i finestrini oscurati mi attende. “ Mycroft.” penso subito. Sul sedile posteriore c’è Anthea. L'auto parte e ci allontaniamo dal 221b. Dopo aver viaggiato per le strade di Londra, in tutto una ventina di minuti credo, l'auto si ferma davanti ad un complesso industriale abbandonato, capisco che devo scendere, eseguo richiudendomi la portiera alle spalle. Anthea per qualche metro mi segue, poi mi fa segno di proseguire all’interno e torna indietro. Un istante dopo la vettura nera lucida sfreccia via. 

Entro nel edificio abbandonato, una volta arrivato in una grande stanza poco illuminata, inizio a parlare, rivolgendomi al mio interlocutore ancora nascosto nell’ombra… “…non mangia, a stento parla solo per correggere la TV…” E poi eccola lì… mi sembra di essere piombato in un incubo, non è possibile, non può essere davvero Lei… è morta… “Salve Dottor Watson…” “Gli dica che è viva”. Ancora non ci credo Irene Adler è viva ed è davanti ai miei occhi. Lo scambio di battute continua “Ha flirtato con Sherlock Holmes?!” “ci ho provato, ma non risponde” “Lui risponde sempre… vivrà più a lungo di Dio pur di avere l'ultima parola…” un infinito vortice di emozioni diverse mi investe. Rabbia, frustrazione, g-gelosia…!? “… è geloso?!” "NON SIAMO UNA COPPIA!” Il cuore perde un battito, sono spiazzato, dalla situazione e dai miei stessi pensieri. Smentisco frettolosamente l'affermazione di Irene. " i-io non sono affatto gay. ” Un istante dopo un suono ci interrompe. È la suoneria di Sherlock, Irene gli ha appena inviato un messaggio, lui è qui, ha sentito tutto… Il cuore comincia a battere veloce, la salivazione si azzera e deglutisco a vuoto. “…merda…” è l'unico pensiero che mi passa in testa in quel momento. “E ora cosa devo fare?!" penso. Sono rimasto solo in quel edificio abbandonato, la gola bruciare e stavolta non riesco a fermare un colpo di tosse seguito da fresie bianche e sangue.


	3. Per amare... (Sherlock POV)

Sono passati mesi da quando tutto questo è iniziato, la situazione è più o meno sempre la stessa. Continuo a vomitare quei dannatissimi petali viola. La vita al 221b prosegue “normalmente”, fino adesso non abbiamo mai parlato di ciò che è avvenuto nel capannone, non della discussione che c’è stata tra John e Irene almeno. Da quel giorno sono passati mesi, ben quattro mesi… e io e john abbiamo continuato a risolvere casi insieme, come se nulla fosse. Per citarne qualcuno, i più interessanti almeno: “Il mastino di Baskerville” e “Le cascate di Reichenbach”, almeno così li ha rinominati John sul suo blog. Quest’ultimo caso è quello che mi ha definitivamente reso noto.

John… la mente va subito al mio coinquilino, e la sua immagine mi si fa vivida in testa. I capelli color grano, quegli occhi grigi, che talvolta assumono delle sfumature blu. Mi ci perderei volentieri in quegli occhi. E le labbra, rosee e soffici… Già, chissà se le labbra di John sono davvero così soffici come sembrano… Eccoli di nuovo, senza che possa fermarli dei colpi di tosse seguiti da i soliti petali di viola mi escono dalla bocca. Eccoli lì, davanti ai miei occhi sparsi sul banco del laboratorio. Gli occhi mi si velano di malinconia, per qualche attimo, quando mi riprendo raccolgo i petali per gettarli nella spazzatura.

Sono al Bart’s, sto svolgendo degli esperimenti. Il 221b è deserto, oggi John aveva il turno in clinica, ed è uscito presto da casa nostra. Mi fa uno strano effetto pensare quel nostra… Ovviamente siamo coinquilini ma, vorrei poterlo intendere in altro modo… Le ore passano lente, troppo lente, infinite quasi, con quei maledetti petali a ricordarmi ciò che non avrò mai, ciò che non posso avere, ma per cui darei tutto, tutto me stesso.

Le ore passano, e anche i giorni, lenti, uguali, monotoni… poi eccolo, sembra un giorno come gli altri, una mattina di primavera, che in un attimo si trasforma nel inizio del declino. Un messaggio, un solo messaggio e tutto inizia a precipitare. “Il mio cellulare squilla un paio di volte, avvisandomi che sono arrivati dei messaggi. Non gli do peso, non ho tempo ora, sto eseguendo un importante esperimento. John è sulla sua poltrona, in vestaglia, sta leggendo il giornale. “Lo leggo, ti dispiace?" interviene il biondo. Non dico nulla, ignorandolo. Mi si avvicina per mostrarmi il testo. “Non ora…” sarà Lestrade oppure mio fratello.  
“È tornato.” l'affermazione di John mi ghiaccia sul posto. Ho compreso all’istante ciò che intendeva.  
È tornato, Jim Moriarty è tornato. “Vieni a giocare. Tower Hill. Jim Moriarty, baci”

Veniamo chiamati da Lestrade per un nuovo caso. Jim Moriarty ha rubato i gioielli della corona, e si è fatto arrestare. Ci sarà un processo e sono stato convocato come testimone. “C’è qualcosa di indubbiamente strano, ha un piano.” è ciò che mi frulla in testa. Il giorno del processo arriva, io e John ci stiamo preparando. Io indosso un completo grigio scuro ed una camicia a tono ma più chiara, i primi due bottoni slacciati. Lancio uno sguardo a John indossa un completo nero e cravatta dello stesso colore, e camicia a righe… mi sento il respiro mancare mentre una scossa mi percorre la spina dorsale. ”… È bellissimo!” Un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

“Sei pronto?” Mi chiede John facendomi ritornare dai miei pensieri. Annuisco, ci scambiamo uno sguardo d'intesa prima di uscire dal appartamento dove ci aspetta un auto nera, con i finestrini oscurati, che ci porterà in tribunale.

Le prove sono schiaccianti, dimostrano chiaramente la sua colpevolezza.  
Il processo è stato piuttosto breve, in pochi giorni è concluso. Il verdetto finale, però, è illogico… non colpevole, prosciolto da tutte le accuse. Ma non ne rimango sorpreso, sapevo ci fosse qualcosa di anomalo in tutto questo. Ha un piano, e ora l'ho capito… “Giochiamo!”

Vuole distruggermi, in ogni modo possibile… Mi è bastato un messaggio, solo un messaggio e ora siamo qui, solo io e lui, sul terrazzo del Bart's… “Vieni a giocare sul tetto del Bart’s… ho qualcosa di tuo che forse rivuoi!”  
“Ha cercato di annientarmi, e lo sta ancora facendo; screditandomi, prima con il caso del rapimento dei figli del ambasciatore, poi con la sua finta identità. E ancora non ha finito, lo sta facendo ancora, stavolta colpendomi tramite le persone a cui tengo di più... Mi rimbombano nella testa le sue stesse parole “Ti devo una caduta… te ne devo una…” Lì ha sotto tiro, Lestrade, la signora Hudson e John… li farà uccidere, a meno che… poi fa un'azione che non avevo minimamente calcolato, si punta la pistola in gola e… spara. Il suo corpo cade a terra esanime, una pozza di sangue intorno al suo cranio esploso. Non ho scelta, o i sicari assoldati agiranno.

Sono lì, in piedi immobile, avanzo di un passo, poi un altro e sono in piedi in equilibrio sul cornicione. Deglutisco a vuoto, mentre do un'occhiata giù. Gli occhi mi devastano lucidi, mentre comincio a pensare, penso a tutto in quei pochi istanti, a tutto questo casino, a Gregory Lestrade, e alla signora Hudson, che si sono ritrovati coinvolti solo perché sono miei amici… già, prima di qualche mese fa non credo di aver mai considerato veramente qualcuno mio amico...

Poi è arrivato lui, è entrato nella mia vita stravolgendo tutte le mie convinzioni… “John” quasi non mi rendo conto di aver pronunciato il suo nome, talmente piano che è stato poco più di un sussurro; gli occhi ormai completamente umidi, tanto che una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo.

Mentre afferro il cellulare e faccio partire la chiamata, il respiro mi si spezza in gola a causa di un colpo di tosse, seguito da quei soliti petali viola, che infondo ormai ho imparato ad amare.

Il telefono squilla, una due volte, poi la voce di John mi entra nelle orecchie, “pronto!” il mio cuore salta un battito e deglutisco. “John, voltati e torna da dove sei venuto…” cerco di mantenere un tono neutro, mascherando il mio vero stato d'animo.

Non mi ascolta “…sto arrivando” lo vedo è proprio lì davanti al ospedale, in strada. “Fa come ti sto dicendo” “per favore…” lo supplico e stavolta la voce mi si è incrinata… “Sherlock” un'altra lacrima sta per sfuggire nuovamente al mio controllo… “resta lì, fermati…” glielo ordino, e lui esegue. “Guarda in alto, sono sul tetto” esegue ancora una volta le mie indicazioni, mi sta guardando “Sherlock, c-cosa succede?!...” È terrore quello che sento nella sua voce… “… non posso scendere, percui dovremo proseguire così…” continuo. “Ti vedo delle scuse, è tutto vero, io ho inventato Moriarty, i giornalisti avevano ragione…” non riesco più a trattenere ne le emozioni, tanto meno le lacrime. “Sherlock…” ripete il mio nome e il panico nella sua voce è aumentato rispetto a prima, mi è sembrato addirittura di sentirla incrinarsi… “Devi dirlo a Lestrade, alla signora Hudson, a chiunque voglia ascoltarti.” “Ok, ora smettila! La prima volta che ti ho visto, la prima volta che ti ho visto sapevi tutto di mia sorella.” Nessuno è tanto intelligente!” “Tu si!”

Ormai ha capito, sta cercando di dissuadermi, ma non posso, devo farlo per loro, per lui… “era un trucco, un semplice trucco.” Continuo “No, smettila.” Poi fa qualche passo avanti. “Rimani lì…” gli ordino nuovamente. Si blocca di colpo. “Tieni gli occhi fissi su di me, te lo chiedo per favore…” ormai sto piangendo non riesco più a trattenermi. “… questa chiamata è il mio biglietto… è così che fanno le persone, lasciano un biglietto.” “Lasciano un biglietto quando?!...” “Addio John…” “N-no,n-o!” Ora ne sono sicuro, anche lui sta piangendo. La realizzazione di ciò è come una lama rovente in pieno petto. La gola pizzica, ricaccio indietro i petali. Non ora… non è il momento!

Fisso il vuoto davanti a me, getto il telefono a terra senza nemmeno riagganciare. Ripenso ancora una volta ai momenti trascorsi insieme, ogni momento trascorso con lui, un’ultima lacrima scivola a bagnarmi lo zigomo. “SHEERLOOOOCK!!!” lo sento urlare. “Perdonami John, lo faccio per te…” “...Ti amo...” Vorrei urlarglielo, a pieni polmoni, a lui, a tutti. Ma non lo faccio. Non posso... È questo il mio ultimo pensiero, l’ultimo pensiero prima di fare ancora un altro passo, l’ultimo passo, lasciandomi cadere nel vuoto. L'ultimo pensiero per l’uomo che amo, l'uomo per cui ho dato la mia vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio anticipatamente chi leggerà e chi lascerà una recensione. Inoltre un ringraziamento speciale va alla mia beta che si occupa di rileggere capitolo per capitolo e correggermi.


	4. Vuoto... (John POV)

Una volta rientrato a casa non ne abbiamo parlato di ciò che è successo. In effetti non ne abbiamo più parlato e basta. Inizialmente non ne abbiamo avuto modo a causa di un'effrazione nel appartamento, conclusasi con un tizio scaraventato giù dalla nostra finestra da Sherlock. Ed in seguito, quella sera stessa ci tentai, almeno quella era la mia intenzione, ma sono solo riuscito ad uscirne con un “allora, lei è ancora viva…” standomene lì in piedi alle sue spalle, dondolandomi su i piedi, un bicchiere di scotch in mano, e lo sguardo puntato sulla moquette del nostro appartamento, come un idiota. Lui liquida l’argomento con una sola frase. “Buon anno John...”, poi comincia a suonare il violino guardando la città fuori dalla finestra. 

Non ne abbiamo più parlato, né io né lui siamo tornati sull'argomento… poi un giorno, ripiomba nella nostra vita, qui al 221b, nel letto di Sherlock: rivuole il suo telefono. Lei lì seduta sulla sua poltrona, quella di Sherlock, il mio Sherlock… “no, aspetta… da quando dico mio riferendomi a Sherlock?!?...” lei e Sherlock sono presi da una conversazione, mi sento come il terzo incomodo, sento una certa tensione tra loro. “Hamish…” Intervengo senza nemmeno accorgermene. “Cosa?!” risponde il mio coinquilino. “John Hamish Watson, se cercate un nome per un bambino.” l'istante successivo mi ammutolisco. Mi pento subito di aver parlato, di aver detto quello che ho detto. “stupido! Ma che mi prende!? Perché questa donna mi fa diventare geloso del mio migliore amico?...” tutte queste domande mi vorticano in testa, ed io non riesco a darci risposta. La conversazione tra i due continua, lei gli mostra una mail che potrebbe salvare il mondo… per decifrarla. “Ci riesce? Avanti stupisca una donna!” Quasi gli sussurra lei, vicino, troppo vicino. “Pare che un aereo parta domani da Heathrow per Baltimora. Ma non so ancora come salverà il mondo. Ma ci sto lavorando da soli 8 secondi…” risponde distaccato Sherlock. Sul volto di Irene si stampa un espressione compiaciuta.

“Non si senta obbligata a dirmi che è stato incredibile, John lo ha già espresso in qualunque modo esistente nella nostra lingua!” A quella frase il cuore accelera. Alzo la testa, lo guardo di sfuggita, un attimo, arrossisco di nuovo. Lui continua imperterrito a rimuginare sulla questione. “vorrei possederla proprio qui, su questa scrivania e farla implorare pietà, due volte.” Afferma La Donna. “John, ti dispiace controllare gli orari dei voli per me!?” Mi chiede Sherlock, ignorandola. “S-si…” risponde flebile. Non sto capendo più niente. Sono confuso, ma un mezzo sorriso mi spunta sulle labbra e cerco subito di farlo sparire. 

Il caso viene chiuso pochi giorni dopo. Irene Adler, ha cercato, insieme a Moriarty di mettere in ginocchio il Paese. Fortunatamente Sherlock è riuscito a sbloccare il telefono e recuperare i dati utili. E Irene è uscita dalle nostre vite… davvero, questa volta.

Rientro a casa, Sherlock è al microscopio, in salotto. “hai delle novità!” afferma senza nemmeno guardarmi lui. “ciao… si tratta di Irene Adler.” “E ?” “Si trova in America, programma di protezione testimoni.” Mento. Questa è la scusa concordata con Mycroft. Lei è morta.

Le settimane passano, sembra essere tutto normale, le nostre vite proseguono tranquillamente, tra casi, clienti, inseguimenti, in giro per Londra e fuori, come quando abbiamo indagato sul caso di Baskerville, “il mastino di Baskerville”, ripenso al caso. È stato lì, durante quel caso, in quel posto sperduto, in mezzo alla brughiera che l’ho dovuto ammettere, non potevo più cercare di negarlo. Mi sono innamorato del mio migliore amico. Già, scorre tutto normale, ma i petali bianchi continuano a risalirmi la gola, continuano a formarsi nel mio corpo…

La tranquillità, però, dura poco. Perché eccolo, Moriarty, che torna facendo irruzione in tre tra i luoghi più sicuri di Londra: La torre di Londra, il penitenziario di Pentonville e alla banca d’Inghilterra. 

Si è fatto arrestare. C'è stato un processo e Sherlock ha testimoniato. È stato prosciolto da tutte le accuse. Come? Corrompendo la giuria. Ovviamente. Ed ora è libero e sta cercando di screditare Sherlock... Stiamo indagando su un caso di rapimento, i figli di un ambasciatore. Sherlock ha fatto una delle sue incredibili deduzioni e li abbiamo trovati, per fortuna vivi, entrambi. Ma quando Lestrade ci ha chiamato in centrale, per fare delle domande alla bambina, per poter trovare il rapitore, non appena ha visto Sherlock ha iniziato ad urlare. Senza averlo mai visto prima. Ora siamo tornati a casa, non ho ancora ben chiaro ciò che è successo. I miei pensieri sono interrotti da Lestrade che si presenta con una volante al 221b. Inizia uno scambio di battute tra i due che a tratti fatico a seguire. “No” “che?!” “mi stavi per chiedere di venire in centrale” “è per l'urlo!” “si.” “È stata Donovan ci scommetto. Sono in un qualche modoimplicato nei rapimenti? Moriarty è astuto. Ti ha messo questo dubbio in testa…” la discussione si conclude con Lestrade che lascia l’appartamento contrariato.

“Stanno decidendo se tornare qui con un mandato e arrestarmi.” Chiarisce Sherlock, mentre osservo dalla finestra la volante.

"Dovevi andare…” rispondo. Sono agitato. “Non mi interessa cosa pensano le persone.” “ti interesserebbe se pensassero che sei un impostore!” Le parole mi sono uscite così, senza controllo. “Temi abbiano ragione…” riesco a scorgere un velo di delusione nei suoi occhi. Sento il cuore spezzarsi. Poi è un susseguirsi di avvenimenti lo arrestano, Anzi, ci arrestano; fuggiamo, e tentiamo di riportare la situazione creata da Moriarty a nostro favore. È riuscito a fare sparire Jim Moriarty e cambiare identità. Siamo in laboratorio, Sherlock mi sembra strano… non posso pensarci molto perché una telefonata mi fa allontanare da lì, lasciandolo solo. La signora Hudson è in ospedale, rischia di morire. Ma la conferma che qualcosa non va la ricevo una volta arrivato a casa, la trovo lì, sta bene, non è successo nulla. Esco di corsa e mi fiondo ancora al Bart's, chiamando Sherlock… 

“Voltati e torna da dove si venuto, per favore…” risponde lui al telefono. Sta succedendo qualcosa me lo sento, e la cosa non mi piace, per niente. Sono sceso dal taxi, davanti al Bart’s. “ fermati lì. Ok, guarda in alto sono sul tetto…” mi immobilizzo, le sue parole mi fanno gelare il sangue. Poi lo vedo, è sull'orlo del cornicione. Un senso di panico mi assale. Poi Sherlock comincia a fare uno sproloquio sul fatto di essere un impostore, che ha mentito a tutti… ma non ascolto, il mio cervello è bloccato a quella scena. Non credo ad una ad parola di quello che dice. “questo è il mio biglietto, è così che fanno le persone: lasciano un biglietto.” Dice. La voce gli trema. 

“L-lasciano un biglietto quando…?!” Ormai non provo più solo panico, è puro terrore. “Addio John.” interrompe la chiamata. No, non può essere, non può farlo… “SHEEERLOOOOCK!!!”  
E poi lo vedo lasciarsi cadere nel vuoto. Il cervello si spegne, un fischio continuo e assordante mi invade le orecchie. Non ricordo molto da quel momento in avanti. Mi metto a correre, caso, mi rialzo e continuo a correre. Poi sangue, Sherlock steso a terra, morto…. E sangue, tanto sangue.

Mi getto a terra accanto a lui, non sento più nulla, vedo rosso, tutto rosso. La gola brucia da morire, il petto lacerato da fitte di dolore. Non so più come si respira. Mi sento morire. Poi più nulla.

Al funerale mi trascino come un corpo vuoto, morto, come lui. Ed è così che mi sento. Vuoto. Adesso sono qui, davanti alla sua lapide, marmo nero, il suo nome scritto in oro. Ho cercato di trattenere le lacrime fino adesso, ma non ci riesco ancora, e mi lascio finalmente andare, adesso che sono solo. “Ti prego, smettila con questa farsa…” sussurro. “ti chiedo un ultimo favore, non essere morto… fallo per me…” lo supplico tra le lacrime, ormai inginocchiato al suolo davanti quella fredda lapide scura. Davanti a me una miriade di piccoli petali candidi, macchiati di sangue, il mio. “Ti amo Sherlock, ti ho sempre amato…sempre.


	5. Coinvolgimento (Sherlock POV)

Sono passati quattro giorni da quando mi sono lanciato nel vuoto e _dovrei essere morto_. Quattro giorni che ho trascorso nascosto tra la rete di senzatetto di Londra. Quattro giorni da quando non vedo John. I peggiori della mia vita. “Gli ho mentito…” “è stato per salvargli la vita.” “È per questo che ho inscenato il mio suicidio.” Me lo sono ripetuto più volte. Eppure, mi manca. _Mi manca da morire._ Davvero questa volta, perché non so quando lo potrò rivedere, riascoltare la sua voce, sentire il suo profumo… Ma almeno lui è salvo; continuo a ripetermelo ininterrottamente, mi ripeto che non ho fatto questo _sacrificio_ inutilmente. Mi aggrappo a questa unica certezza per non impazzire. Nella speranza di risolvere al meglio la situazione e poterlo rivedere… presto, spero.

Ed eccolo lì, accanto alla signora Hudson, entrambi vestiti di nero, come il grosso e vecchio ombrello che li ripara. Il cielo è grigio, _piange_ , come la signora Hudson e come John, _piange per me…_ Lo sguardo mi si vela di malinconia. Una fitta di dolore al petto, un colpo di tosse che faccio uscire silenziosamente. Petali, petali viola. Ancora. “ _Perdonami_ _,_ _perdonami John._ ” Resto ancora ad osservarlo. Il mio funerale è appena finito. Lui è lì in mezzo a quel prato, davanti alla mia lapide. Freddo marmo nero inanimato, _morto_ … Una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo, per l'ennesima volta. Quand’è che ho cominciato ad essere così sentimentale!?Già, _quel giorno,_ quel giorno di ormai quasi un anno fa. Il giorno in cui mi sono innamorato di John Watson. Li sto ancora osservando, nascosto tra gli alberi in mezzo al cimitero. Già, ho assistito al mio stesso funerale, nascosto nell’ombra, _come un'ombra_ , _un fantasma._

John e la signora Hudson guardano la lapide e parlano. Non riesco a capire completamente il discorso, ma solo qualche stralcio. “Sono arrabbiato!” “...sparare alla una e mezza del mattino, i campioni insanguinati nel mio frigo… assurdo. Era così irritante!” un piccolo sorriso mi incurva le labbra a quelle parole. Dopo poco la signora Hudson si allontana lasciando John da solo. Ricomincia a parlare. “una volta mi hai detto…” “…eri l'uomo migliore,l'essere umano più umano che io abbia conosciuto...” Una stretta al cuore. Fa così male vedere quanto lo stia facendo soffrire ma, _dovevo. Ho dovuto farlo._ Vedere John così, sentirlo parlare con lavoce spezzata. Mi ritorna in mente il _nostro_ _addio_ , il dolore e la disperazione che ho sentito nella sua voce mentre mi guardava gettarmi dal tetto del edificio in cui ci siamo conosciuti. Mi sento precipitare nel vuoto, senza possibilità di aggrapparmi a qualcosa. Di nuovo.

Nel frattempo lui continua il suo _monologo_ verso la mia lapide. Una frase in particolare mi dà il colpo di grazia, sento il cuore spezzarsi. “un’ultima cosa, ti prego fallo per me!” “un ultimo miracolo, potresti farlo per me?!” “…Non essere morto!” poi si lascia scivolare in ginocchio, lì a terra, tra le lacrime e i singhiozzi. E se fino a quel momento avevo il cuore spezzato, adesso ne sono certo, è andato in un milione di pezzi ed è stato spazzato via, quando ho visto dei minuscoli petali bianchi uscirgli dalla bocca. Sono distante ma, sono certo di ciò che ho visto. Sono petali. _Quei dannatissimi petali_ che stanno uccidendo _anche me.._. Mi si forma un nodo in gola a quel pensiero. _Ne_ Morirei. _Morirei_ _davvero_ , se dovesse capitargli qualcosa.

È anche lui nella mia stessa situazione, quindi?! Sta soffrendo anche lui per un amore non corrisposto… “per chi?” Eccola la domanda che subito mi ronza in testa. “Chi è? Chi lo sta facendo soffrire così?” E mentre queste domande mi affollano la mente un paio di colpi di tosse più violenti di quelli precedenti, seguiti poi da tanti petali di Viola insanguinati mi tolgono il respiro. “ _Possibile che abbia sbagliato una deduzione?_ Quando Irene era tornata...” “ _Ma, tutti i segnali…” li ho interpretati male_ , mi sono solamente illuso. In effetti i fiori, i petali non hanno mai smesso di risalirmi la gola. Ed è proprio quello che fanno in quel momento. Sputo gli ennesimi petali insanguinati, che mi lasciano la gola in fiamme e in bocca il sapore ferroso e ben noto del mio stesso sangue, con un retrogusto acido di bile. Disgustoso. 

Troppi pensieri, non riesco a pensare lucidamente. La testa mi scoppia, mi fischiano le orecchie. Sto perdendo il controllo. Pensieri, ricordi e intuizioni si accavallano nel mio cervello creando un groviglio indefinito. “ho sbagliato…” “lui non è mai stato innamorato di me.” “…non mi ama…” più cerco di cacciare via questi pensieri, più questi ultimi mi si imprimono a fuoco nel cervello.

Con la vista ormai offuscata dalle lacrime, “quando ho cominciato a piangere?”, che però non scendono, anzi, rimangono lì statiche e bruciano; _vedo_ John rialzarsi da terra e voltando le spalle alla _mia_ lapide se ne va. Nuove lacrime, continuano ad offuscarmi la vista, ma nemmeno stavolta mi solcano il viso. Lacrime, come quelle versate da John per me poco fa. Già, per me il suo migliore amico... Gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo, poi seguendo il suo esempio mi allontano, nascosto, nell’ombra, solo. Mi allontano anche io da lì, da lui e da _quella vita_ , dalla mi _vecchia_ vita

“Ti avevo avvisato…” mi dice Mycroft. “te lo avevo detto di non farti coinvolgere…” aggiunge; evidentemente interpretando la mia espressione, quando entro nel suo appartamento, nel centro di Londra. Starò qui per un po’, un paio di giorni forse. Non rispondo, non subito almeno. Mi dirigo al tavolino, in salotto, sul quale si trova una bottiglia di scotch. Me ne verso un bicchiere prima di sprofondare nella poltrona lì accanto. Butto giù un lungo sorso della bevanda ambrata, la sento bruciarmi in gola e per un attimo la testa è più leggera. Per un attimo, ma solo per un attimo, non ho più tutti quei pensieri ad affollarmi la mente, grazie al alcol. “Io non mi sono fatto _coinvolgere_ … _”_ cerco di ribattere con il tono più distaccato che mi viene in quel momento, per non dargliela vinta, e non volendo mostrarmi così _distrutto_ davanti a lui. Ma finisco solamente per risultare patetico e confermare maggiormente la sua intuizione. Perché ci ha preso. Odio ammetterlo, odio dover dare ragione a Mycroft. Ma ha ragione, mi sono lasciato coinvolgere, troppo. Davvero troppo. Mi sono innamorato. Mi sono innamorato di un uomo che non ricambia i miei sentimenti e che non lo farà mai. Mi sono innamorato del mio migliore amico.

“Sherlock…” È praticamente un sussurro quello che esce dalle labbra di mio fratello. Accompagnato da un miscuglio di emozioni che non riesco a definire. _Esasperazione, preoccupazione, compassione, dispiacere._ Forse. _Amarezza…_ “Non fare quella faccia! Come se ti preoccuparsi per me…” rispondo flebilmente, quasi esasperato, al suo sguardo. Versandomi un secondo bicchiere di scotch. Poi risprofonda nel tessuto morbido della poltrona e non emetto più alcun suono. “Sherlock.” Mi riprende ancora Mycroft esasperato, Sbuffando. Continua a guardarmi. La sua espressione cambia, è contrariato. “Ovvio che mi preoccupo per te, fratellino.” Non lo dice. Rimane in silenzio. Ma lo so che ho ha pensato, che lo sta pensando. È Mycroft, è fatto così. Ha paura che ricada nelle vecchie abitudini. Che ricominci ad assumere sostanze dalla dubbia legalità. Faccio finta di niente e abbasso lo sguardo. Lo ripunto sul bicchiere che ho in mano e alla sostanza dolce e alcolica, color ambra al suo interno. Mi porto il bicchiere alle labbra e faccio un altro lungo sorso. L'alcol mi brucia in gola. Per pochi attimi mi aiuta a non pensare a tutto quello che mi sta succedendo. A tutta questa situazione incasinata. 

Non glielo ho detto a Mycroft di tutta questa _cosa,_ dei fiori, dei petali viola che continuo da mesi a vomitare. Del fatto che negli ultimi giorni la situazione è peggiorata. Del sangue. Non gli ho detto nulla, e non lo farò ora. Ma come ha capito, quasi, prima di me i miei sentimenti per John, non mi è particolarmente difficile pensare che abbia capito pure _questo._ Che abbia già capito tutto da solo. Che sappia, _tutto._


	6. Fratelli (Mycroft POV) BONUS

Eccomi con il capitolo 6! Questo in particolare sarà un bonus/extra... Infatti è dal punto di vista di Mycroft. Sarà il più breve della storia e l'unico non dal punto di vista dei due protagonisti. Buona lettura! 😘

Sono fermo, in piedi nel salotto del mio appartamento, quando sento dei passi sulle scale dell’ingresso e la poi la porta aprirsi e richiudersi poco dopo. “Sherlock, ovviamente”. Penso. Mi volto soltanto quando ormai è dentro all'appartamento. “Ti avevo avvisato…” comincio a parlare, con tono di rimprovero. Cerco di sembrare solo esasperato, ma non riesco a nascondere comunque un velo di amarezza e preoccupazione. “Te lo avevo detto di non farti coinvolgere…” continuo. Mi è bastato un solo sguardo veloce al suo volto per capire lo stato in cui si è ridotto. Infatti lui senza dire nulla punta direttamente al tavolino in salotto, sul quale c’è labottiglia di scotch, ne versa in bicchiere e se lo porta alle labbra. Ne beve un lungo sorso prima di allontanarlo, tenendo comunque il bicchiere in mano, restando a fissarlo per qualche istante prima di parlare per cercare di ribattere alla mia affermazione. “Io non mi sono fatto coinvolgere…” infatti ribatte. Ma non è convinto nemmeno lui delle sue stesse parole. Eccome se si è fatto coinvolgere. Si è fatto travolgere da quei sentimenti che tanto disprezzava, ritenendoli una debolezza. Ed invece ci è cascato, ci è cascato in pieno. Si è innamorato. E non di uno qualunque, no. Si è innamorato del dottor Watson… John trecontinenti, nonsonoaffattogay Watson. Per la precisione, John H. Watson, ex medico militare, e capitano del 5º Northumberland fucilieri.

“Sherlock…” lo rimprovero, esasperato. Ma anche questa volta, pur cercando di rimanere distaccato e irritato, non ci riesco. La mia voce è uscita come un sussurro, un misto di preoccupazione, dispiacere, amarezza. “Non fare quella faccia! Come se ti preoccupassi per me…” mi risponde. Nel frattempo si riversa un altro bicchiere di liquido ambrato e risprofonda nella poltrona accanto al tavolino, come aveva fatto in precedenza. Quelle parole sono una pugnalata al cuore. Non dimostro spesso i miei sentimenti , ma è il mio fratellino… come può pensare che non mi importi, che non mi preoccupi per lui. “Sherlock!” il suo sguardo si distoglie dal bicchiere per posarsi su di me, quando sbuffo. Adesso sì che sono davvero esasperato ed irritato. Ci siamo già passati in situazioni del genere e di solito quando è così a pezzi si rifugia in qualunque sostanza dalla dubbia legalità che riesce a procurarsi. O nel migliore dei casi nel alcol. Poi tocca sempre a me rimettere insieme i pezzi. Non lo sopporto, non sopporto vedere Sherlock, ridotto così. Può sembrare che sia sempre freddo e distaccato, che non provi sentimenti, ma è solo una facciata. E ora non riesco a fingere. Non con Sherlock.

Anche se stavolta, a differenza delle altre, la situazione è più grave. O almeno Sherlock l'ha presa peggio. Non mi ha detto nulla ma, non mi ci è voluto molto per comprendere tutta la situazione. E il suo aspetto me la conferma. La pelle di un colorito più chiaro del solito, cenereo. E gli occhi, spenti. Sono passati ormai quattro giorni dalla caduta. È da allora che non lo vedo, fino ad oggi. Ho trascorso gli ultimi quattro giorni chiedendomi cosa stesse combinato, dopo aver messo in atto il piano. Oggi si dovrebbe essere tenuto il funerale e lui ci è andato. Lo ha rivisto. Non esprimo nessuno di questi pensieri, ma sono più che certo che sia andata proprio così. Io non ci sono andato. Pensandoci non saprei nemmeno spiegarne il motivo, forse perché sapevo fosse tutto finto, o per non rischiare di dimostrare qualsiasi tipo di sentimento davanti agli altri, mantenendo la mia reputazione di uomo cinico, senza cuore. Non lo so, davvero. O forse per timore di vivere una situazione che in passato, e in futuro, presto, se Sherlock continua su questa strada, potrebbe divenire reale. 

La situazione questa a volta è davvero più grave di quello che possa sembrare. E ne ho la conferma definitiva dando una velocissima occhiata alla manica della camicia che indossa c’è una piccola macchia di sangue, e ne ha delle tracce nel angolo sinistro delle labbra. Si è pulito il sangue dalla bocca con la manica della camicia. Nessun taglio ne ferita di alcun tipo, evidenti. Lo ha sputato. Hanahaki… Tutto torna. Ma fatico ad accettarlo. Non posso accettarlo! Mio fratello minore, il mio unico fratello, è malato di amore non corrisposto. E potrebbe morirne. Mi si forma un nodo in gola al pensiero. Anche se non è del tutto corretto dire, che lui non sia corrisposto... Ho visto come si guardavano lui e John, sono entrambi innamorati l'uno dall’altro. Ma non lo sanno, non si sono ancora dichiarati per paura di un rifiuto, e di rovinare il loro rapporto. “Idioti…” penso, ma vorrei urlarglielo. Perché solo così, solamente dimostrando i sentimenti al altro, e venendo ricambiati si può guarire dalla malattia. Altrimenti la malattia farà il suo corso, fino a portare alla morte la persona che ne è affetta.

Mi riscuoto dai miei pensieri un istante dopo. Nessuno dei due a più parlato, Sherlock continua a stare lì, seduto nella poltrona con in mano il bicchiere di cristallo, ormai vuoto. “Ne vuoi parlare!?”Tento, inutilmente. Non mi risponde, sbuffa, mette il broncio e si aggomitola sulla poltrona con il volto rivolto allo schienale. Come un bambino di cinque anni. No, non ne vuole parlare. “D’accordo…” dico, alzandomi dalla poltrona di fronte a quella in cui è Sherlock, nella quale mi sono seduto diversi minuti prima. Mi dirigo silenziosamente nel mio studio. Lasciandolo lì da solo. Quando è entrato in casa aveva con sé una sacca. Contiene un paio di cambi, e pochi altre cose essenziali. Almeno potrò controllarlo per un po'. Potrò controllare la situazione, e assicurarmi delle sue condizioni, dato che ha intenzione di stare qui per un paio di giorni.

Chiudo la porta del mio ufficio una volta entrato e mi lascio cadere sulla sedia girevole dietro la scrivania. Inspiro profondamente poi ributto fuori l'aria dai polmoni con uno sbuffo. Mi ci vorrebbe una sigaretta in questo momento. “oh, Sherlock...” sussurro, prendendomi la testa tra le mani, i gomiti poggiati al legno scuro della scrivania. “Mi dispiace… mi dispiace tanto fratellino.” Ma, stavolta dalle mie labbra non esce nemmeno un suono. Quest’ultima frase la penso solamente.


	7. Dolore... (John POV)

Buonasera! Rieccomi con il capitolo 7, non che il penultimo molto probabilmente... spero vi piaccia. Buona lettura! 😘  
P.s. se mi lasciate un commentino mi fareste molto felice... Senza obblighi ovviamente.

I giorni passano, lenti, tutti uguali. _Vuoti._ È rimasto solo il dolore. Da quando, da quando lui… Non riesco nemmeno a dirlo. Non ci riesco. Al ricordo mi si forma un nodo in gola e le lacrime mi inondano gli occhi, offuscandomi totalmente la vista. Sono passate esattamente quattro settimane. Quattro settimane da quel giorno in cui mi è crollato il mondo addosso, da quando ho perso l’uomo che amo. Un mese Intero senza né vederlo né sentire il suo profumo, quello del dopobarba, che usava tutte le mattine. Un mese senza sentirlo o vederlo gironzolare nell’appartamento, facendo strani esperimenti discutibili o sparare al muro in piena notte. Un mese, ed è solamente il primo. _Non tornerà, è… lui, è morto._ Non tornerà mai da me. Manco me ne sono accorto, ma le lacrime continuano a sgorgare dai miei occhi imperterrite. Mi fa male il petto, prima una poi due e tre fitte lancinanti. Ormai sono sempre più frequenti. A volte fa così male da non riuscire nemmeno a respirare. _Mi manca…_

Il mio corpo si muove da solo, va avanti per inerzia. La testa non controlla più le azioni. Prima di renderne pienamente conto mi ritrovo seduto sulla poltrona in mezzo al salotto, stringendo tra le mani la stoffa dei braccioli. La poltrona, _quella di Sherlock…_ Stringo ancora più forte tra le mani il tessuto inspirando forte, mi ci aggrappo. Mi sento precipitare. Chiudo gli occhi e cerco di inspirare il più possibile il suo odore, quel poco impregnato ancora nella stoffa. Ed eccole di nuovo, le lacrime. E poi i petali. Quei petali che comunque continuo a vomitare. Eccoli lì, sul pavimento a prendersi gioco di me. Qualche istante più tardi, con le lacrime ancora a rigarmi il viso, la gola in fiamme ed il petto trafitto da lancinanti fitte di dolore mi addormento esausto. Lì su quella poltrona. _La sua…_

Ho deciso di tornarci, oggi. Ho deciso dopo un mese intero di tornare da lui. Dopo il funerale non ho più messo piede al cimitero, non ho più rivisto la sua lapide. Non ne avevo la forza. Ma la ricordo, è impressa nella mia mente, indelebile. Il freddo marmo nero, il suo nome scritto in eleganti caratteri oro. Non ce l’ho fatta fino ad ora, perché vedere la sua lapide fa male, _infinitamente male._ Rivivo di continuo la sua caduta, e mi sento morire. Ma oggi ne ho bisogno, lo sento. Ho bisogno di sentirlo almeno un po’ più vicino.Mi manca, mi manca come l’aria nei polmoni. Ne ho bisogno davvero. _Mi manca ogni giorno un po’ di più… Senza di lui non ce la faccio. Fa troppo male._

Non so quanto abbia dormito, non molto probabilmente. Non riesco più a dormire ormai. Due, forse tre ore per notte. Stanotte è successo di nuovo. Mi sono coricato verso le 11, quando, un paio di ore dopo circa, un attacco violento di tosse mi ha svegliato. Ho vomitato di nuovo petali bianchi e sangue. Apro gli occhi, sono ancora lì nella sua poltrona. Mi sfrego un occhio, la pelle tira. Lacrime secche, mi sono addormentato piangendo. Mi alzo lentamente e mi dirigo in cucina, metto su l'acqua per il thè. Mentre aspetto che l'acqua bolla getto uno sguardo al orologio. Mezzogiorno. Ho dormito poco più di un ora. Non ho nemmeno voglia di mangiare. Verso il thè e aspetto qualche minuto. Sono totalmente assorto nei miei pensieri. Mi porto la tazza alle labbra e faccio un sorso del liquido bollente. 

Alzo lo sguardo, fuori dalla finestra. Londra scorre frenetica come sempre. Già, non è cambiato niente da _quel maledetto giorno…_ è ancora tutto come prima, è tutto al suo posto… eppure è cambiato tutto, per me. _Lui non è al suo posto._ Non è nel posto in cui dovrebbe stare. _Qui con me…_ Nulla è più come dovrebbe essere e non lo tornerà mai. Un paio di lacrime solitarie mi solcano il viso, mentre il volto di Sherlock mi si stampa dietro le palpebre, che ho chiuso per qualche istante. Ho pensato più di una volta di andarmene da qui. Dopo la sua morte ho pensato davvero di trasferirmi, allontanarmi dal 221b e da tutto quello che rappresenta. Non l’ho fatto. Non ci sono riuscito. 

Le ore passano, non faccio molto. Me ne sto ancora lì sulla poltrona, la sua. Non lo faccio quasi mai. Non mi ci siedo quasi mai. Mi sembra di deturpare, contaminare, invadere uno spazio che non mi appartiene. Uno spazio che appartiene e apparterrà sempre a lui. Ma oggi no, ne avevo bisogno. Perché mi manca, più del solito. Più di ieri, ma meno di domani. Con un profondo sospiro mi alzo, lasciando il tessuto morbido che mi ha accolto fin ora. Vado in camera mia a vestirmi per uscire. È il momento di tornare da lui. Apro l'armadio e inizio a buttare sul letto i miei vestiti. Non so cosa mettermi. Resto lì qualche minuto ed inizio a chiedermi per quale motivo lo stia facendo. Per quale motivo sto scegliendo i miei abiti come se stessi andando ad un appuntamento!? Infondo andrò al cimitero, andrò soltanto a piangere sulla tomba del uomo che amo. Diversi, violenti colpi di tosse mi riscuotono dai miei pensieri. 

La gola fa sempre più male, sembra che mi risalgano da essa schegge di vetro o metalliche. Faccio appena in tempo a portarmi la mano davanti alla bocca che chi vedo cadere i soliti petali di fresia. Li osservo. Non credo di avervi mai fatto caso prima d'ora, ma sono così maledettamente azzeccati quei petali per Sherlock. La Fresia, _il fiore del fascino verso l'ignoto e il mistero._ Proprio come quello che possiede lui. Il fiore del amore platonico, quello che non ci siamo mai dichiarati, quello che io non gli ho mai dichiarato anche se agli occhi di tutti era palese da sempre. E dell’amicizia duratura. Quella che ci ha legato da subito e che si è rafforzata nel tempo, prima di sbocciare in quei sentimenti che ora provo per lui.

Alla fine opto per un maglione nero, pantaloni semplici dello stesso colore e una camicia bianca indossata sotto al maglione, lasciando spuntare solo il colletto. Infilo le scarpe ed il mio solito giacchetto nero ed esco di casa. Ho preso anche il bastone. Era parecchio tempo che non lo usavo più, ma, da quando Sherlock non c’è, ho ricominciato, la gamba ha ricominciato a farmi male, tremendamente. Il viaggio in taxi è silenzioso e infinitamente lungo. Anche se arrivo a destinazione meno di dieci minuti più tardi.

Mi aggiro tra la fredda pietra che caratterizza quello posto triste e desolato. Non arrivo subito alla sua tomba, anche se so esattamente dov’è collocata. Pur essendoci stato solo una volta prima di adesso. Cerco di rimandare l'inevitabile il più possibile. Ma alla fine, _eccola,_ si staglia a pochi metri davanti ai miei occhi, facendosi beffe di me. Mi avvicino, l’unica cosa che riesco a fare è allungare una mano e toccare il freddo marmo nero, traccio con le dita il suo nome inciso in oro. Mi accascio a terra, le lacrime iniziano a scendere come un fiume in piena che rompe gli argini. La testa pulsa di dolore, gli occhi e la gola bruciano, il mio corpo è come paralizzato, lì in quella posizione. Un altro colpo di tosse, poi tanti piccoli petali bianchi insanguinati cadono sul terreno davanti a me. Mi sembra di rivivere la stessa scena del funerale. Io nella stessa posizione, i petali per terra. Io che confesso ad alta voce di amarlo, e le parole mi escono da sole, senza poterle controllare. E stavolta quasi lo urlo. “Io ti amavo, _io ti amo Sherlock…”_ La mano destra pulsa, tra le lacrime vedo che è sporca di sangue, un taglio è presente ora sulla pelle. Senza rendermi conto ho cominciato a tirare pugni al marmo, fino a tagliarmi. Continuo a piangere.

Poi, qualche istante dopo sento qualcuno inginocchiarsi di fianco a me. La testa fa ancora male e gli occhi sono offuscati dalle lacrime, non do importanza a chi sia… errore. Infatti subito dopo sento una mano posarsi tra i miei capelli facendomi posare il capo su un petto caldo. _Questo profumo_ penso. “perdonami John…” _“la sua voce… non è possibile…”_ “perdonami.” Un singhiozzo, il suo o il mio? Non lo so. Chiudo gli occhi, le lacrime aumentano poi diventano violenti singhiozzi che mi scuotono il corpo intero, quando nel mio campo visivo ancora velato di lacrime scorgo il colletto alzato di un cappotto blu.


	8. Perdono (Sherlock POV)

_IMPORTANTE! LEGGETE LE NOTE INFONDO! Buona lettura! 😘_

È trascorso un mese dal giorno del _funerale,_ esattamente 4 settimane sono già passate. Avvolto nel mio cappotto blu, il colletto alzato a nascondermi parte del viso. Cammino in allerta tra le strade di Londra. Non posso farmi riconoscere, _non per il momento._ Mi dirigo al cimitero. Il cielo plumbeo rispecchia il mio umore delle ultime settimane. _Da quando ho dovuto separarmi da John. Mi manca,_ ogni giorno di più. Continuo a camminare. Vago per un po’ senza una meta precisa, semplicemente _respirando la mia città._ Grazie a mio fratello ho saputo che lo troverò _lì_ oggi, _John._ Sulla _mia_ tomba. _La mia tomba. Vuota._ Ho bisogno di vederlo. Anche solo da lontano, anche solo per un momento. Per vedere come sta. Ne ho infinitamente bisogno. Il cuore inizia ad accelerare il battito, mentre la testa vaga tra pensieri e ricordi di lui. E mi rendo conto di _quanto realmente lo ami. Più di quanto avrei mai pensato di poter fare._

Alla fine a casa di Mycroft ci sono rimasto. Credevo davvero di rimanere da lui, dopo il funerale, per un paio di giorni al massimo. Ma, anche se non mi spiego nemmeno io ancora il perché, sono rimasto. Mi pare, anche se sarà solamente una mia impressione, di vederlo un po’ più tranquillo. Come se lo rassicurasse tenermi costantemente sott'occhio. A realizzazione non mi stupisco. “Pff, tipico di Mycroft.” Penso.

Non so quanto tempo è passato, forse un ora o due. Decido di avviarmi verso il cimitero, assorto tra i pensieri, che riguardano solo una persona, _ovviamente. John Watson…_ Come ormai succede da tempo, in particolare in quest’ultimo mese… _da quando me ne sono andato._

All’improvviso mi ritrovo fermo, davanti ai cancelli scuri del cimitero. Ero talmente perso a pensare a John che le mie gambe si sono mosse da sole fino a qui, senza che me ne sia accorto. Rimango ad osservare per pochi istanti il ferro nero, poi entro. Cammino tra gli alberi e le lapidi. Eccola. Mi tengo distante, quanto basta per non essere visto semi nascosto dal tronco di un albero. Ed eccolo, lui è lì. In piedi osserva con gli occhi vuoti il marmo nero su cui è inciso il mio nome. Vorrei poter andare da lui, dirgli che va tutto bene. Dirgli che sono qui, che sono vivo. Ma non posso. Tra di noi non cambierebbe nulla, continuerei ad amarlo in silenzio, _nascosto nell’ombra…_ un accenno di sorriso mi incurva un angolo delle labbra a questo ultimo pensiero, per il parallelismo. Poi torno ad immergermi nei mie pensieri mentre continuo ad ammirarlo. Anche se mi fa male vederlo così, non posso fare niente. Non cambierebbe davvero nulla. Continuerei sempre ad amarlo, mentre lui ama _qualcun’altra. Anche lui non ricambiato._

Lo vedo allungare una mano davanti a sé, qualche istante dopo. Sfiora con le dita la lapide. Per qualche secondo rimane totalmente immobile in quella posizione, come un blocco di pietra. Nemmeno un muscolo del suo corpo si muove in quei pochi istanti. E all’improvviso si accascia, in ginocchio, sul terreno freddo. Sta piangendo. Inizia a tossire e tanti piccoli petali bianchi lasciano le sue labbra. _Sto male anche io a vederlo così… fragile._ “John…” sussurro quasi inudibile. Quella vista mi spezza il cuore. Mi sembra di rivivere una scena già vissuta. La stessa del funerale. _Lui accasciato davanti la mia tomba, in lacrime ed io nascosto nell’ombra senza poter fare nulla._

Ad un certo punto lo vedo scagliare un pugno violento, pieno di rabbia e disperazione sul marmo. Seguita da un secondo e poi un terzo. Un gemito di dolore esce dalle sue labbra. Mentre si tiene la mano insanguinata. Ed io muoio ogni secondo un po’di più. Rimango impotente davanti a quella scena _orribile._ John, il _mio_ John, _il mio amore che si distrugge con le proprie mani._ Mentre io non posso fare niente per fermarlo, _non riesco a fare niente._

“Io ti amavo… io ti amo Sherlock!” Quella frase quasi urlata con tanta disperazione mi gela sul posto. Mi fischiano le orecchie ed il terreno sotto i miei piedi scompare. Sento il mio battito cardiaco pulsanti in testa. _Non può averlo detto, non è possibile…_ Non so cosa fare, sono come paralizzato. Rimango lì imbambolato senza reagire. Mille emozioni si sovrappongono dentro di me. _Incredulità, euforia, sollievo, paura, rammarico, sgomento…_

Un istante dopo i miei piedi si muovono da soli ed in poche falcate esco dall’oscurità e mi ritrovo accasciato accanto a John. E lo sto stringendo tra le mie braccia. Il suo volto poggiato sul mio petto. Sta ancora piangendo. _“perdonami John…”_ riesco soltanto a sussurrare. Mentre le mie lacrime ed i miei singhiozzi si mischiano si suoi. _“perdonami.”_ Ripeto flebilmente tra i singhiozzi. Avrei voluto dirgli tante altre cose, ma le parole non escono. Ma in quel momento quell’unica parola esprime tutto. _Scusa di tutto, Perdonami per averti lasciato solo a soffrire, perdonami di non aver capito quanto stavi male per me, perdonami di averti fatto soffrire così, perdonami di non aver capito ciò che provavo. Perdonami di averti abbandonato… mi sei mancato._

Mentre per lo stringo al mio petto sento il suo corpo irrigidirsi per qualche istante. È sorpreso e incredulo alla situazione. Lo posso capire, mi ha _visto cadere…_ poi però preme il viso sul mio cappotto, lo sento inspirare profondamente. Si calma. “Sherlock…” sussurra singhiozzando ancora. “S-se-i vivo…” continua, prendendosi di più al mio petto. Lo stringo più forte tra le mie braccia, in una muta promessa. _“Da ora non ti farò più andare via…”_ “Ti amo. Ti amo John…” le parole escono da sole, è una sensazione indescrivibile, essere lì con lui tra le mie braccia, essermi dichiarato, avergli sento dire tra le lacrime che sono sempre stato ricambiato…

Non so quanto esattamente rimaniamo lì in quella posizione, l’uno tra le braccia del altro, singhiozzando. Mi è mancato da fare male, _tanto male._ Poso delicatamente le labbra sulla sua tempia, tenendolo ancora stretto a me, gli lascio un bacio. “perdonami” ripeto. _“perché?”_ mi chiede. Non ho bisogno di domandargli a cosa si riferisce. _Perché lo hai fatto? Perché te ne sei andato?_ “Perché?” ripete, questa volta cominciando a battermi le mani a pugno sul petto. “P-percheè?” Inizia a singhiozzare più forte. “Moriarty vi avrebbe uccisi.” Rispondo solamente, quasi senza guardalo in volto per non vedere come io stesso l’ho ridotto. “ _Ti_ avrebbe ucciso” aggiungo flebilmente. Alzo la testa gradandolo in volto, una mano corre alla sua guancia per asciugargli le lacrime. Poi senza pensare mi avvicino al suo viso e le mie labbra sono sulle sue. Le sue labbra sono morbide e salate, a causa delle lacrime. Il contatto dura poco, solo pochi istanti, ma una _scossa elettrica_ mi attraversa la colonna vertebrale. Anche se non era proprio così che mi ero immaginato il _nostro primo bacio._ “ ti avrebbe ucciso. N-non, i-io non potevo…” sussurro ancora.

Passano diversi minuti, probabilmente, non so quantificarlo, durante i quali rimaniamo ancora lì così. Fronte contro fronte, gli occhi chiusi pieni di lacrime, la mia mano ancora posata sulla sua guancia e i nostri cuori che battono furiosi. Conosco John, so che la questione non è ancora chiusa. È arrabbiato, ferito, tradito… Come se John mi avesse letto nel pensiero apro gli occhi di scatto, quando sento improvvisamente la guancia bruciare. I miei occhi incontrano i suoi, ora fiammeggianti. La mano chiusa a pugno, tremante, per la troppa forza con cui la stringe; quella con cui mi ha appena girato uno schiaffo. _L'ho meritato._ Non faccio in tempo a finire il pensiero che due labbra calde e bagnate di lacrime si premono sulle mie. John mi sta baciando. _“Wow!_ È una sensazione meravigliosa.” Penso. È ancora meglio del primo bacio, quello di poco prima. “Stronzo!” “sei uno stronzo. Ma ti amo…” lo sento bisbigliare sulla mia bocca. Dopo quelle parole insieme ci alziamo da terra per lasciare finalmente _quel posto._ “Riportami a casa.” Dice dopo una piccola pausa.

E se John e Sherlock quando hanno lasciato il cimitero avevano ancora le mani intrecciate l’uno con l’altro, o se a quei baci ne sono seguiti altri oppure se è successo di più… E ancora se Sherlock se la sia cavata solamente con uno schiaffo, una volta tornati al 221B; o se nelle settimane successive i petali hanno smesso di crescere per successivamente scomparire, nell’organismo dell’uno e dell’altro, _questi non sono fatti nostri… o forse sì?_

_~~~~~Fine~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE AUTRICE:
> 
> Eccoci giunti al capitolo conclusivo. Già... è l'ultimo capitolo! 😭 Mi ero affezionata a questa storia, e mi fa strano che sia finita. Comunque... Vi ringrazio di averla seguita fino a qui, e vi chiedo di continuare a farlo perché a breve pubblicherò una oneshot/capitolo aggiuntivo, come finale a rating Rosso...
> 
> Bye~


End file.
